darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Scuffle In The Aluminum Hills
October 04, 2011, 9:28 PM Back To 2011 Logs Skywarp Knifepoint Sunstreaker (Reflective Aluminum Hills) --- Sunstreaker 's patrol route had been somewhat widened due to double shifts and it was taking him a bit closer to the Decepticon's territory then usual. Not that he minded... After this little encounter with Hoorizon and his pet Con, he was in a foul mood. He was almost hoping that a con shows up so he can have some way to vent frustrations. "Scanner said something was there, so something's there. C'mon KP, I'm slagging BORED, and maybe it'll be an Autobot or something else to shoot at." Skywarp whines over the comm, flying at standard patrol height and scanning the ground for whatever it is he thinks his sensors picked up. Knifepoint dips down a bit beneath Skywarp's altitude, running a lazy scan over the area beneath them himself. "I remember the scanner readings. You can shoot whatever you want, but if something starts shooting back, it better slagging be shooting at you." He responds dryly, pulling off a roll to put more space between him and the other jet. Sunstreaker hears something coming from up ahaed, in the air, and read his scanners. And smirks a bit. Energy signatures, probably decepticons since they were flying, and he could recognize the sounds of jet engines everywhere. Trnasforming, he turns around to face the way they are coming from and duck behind some covers. No reason to make a living target out of himself. His jetpaacks are already warming at the prospect... Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his awareness against Sunstreaker's agility . Skywarp's roll fails! Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls its awareness against Sunstreaker's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Skywarp continues flying, oblivious. "I could have sworn I saw something on the scanner...." He mutters. Knifepoint almost pulls another roll out of boredom before his sensors ping back a signature. "There was. I got something on my scanners." He comms over to Skywarp, pulling higher and running a more detailed scan. "It might actually be something for you to shoot at, even." Sunstreaker narrow his optics as he watch the skies, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the seekers in the sky. They're close, he can tell by their engines, but how close? He was intensely focussed on findoing out, reading his scanners, to try and poit his gun in the rightdirection. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness <(Unopposed since Knifepoint told him tehre's something there>. Skywarp's roll succeeds! "Hah!" Skywarp puts on a burst of speed and drops out of the sky, planning to scare the slag out of the hapless whatever below him. He switches his comm to an open channel and ries off a round of laserfire meant more to intimidate than to actually hit anything. "EAT SLAG, AUTOSCUM!" Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Sunstreaker's agility . Skywarp's roll fails! Knifepoint snorts in amusement and a little disbelief as Skywarp decides to drop down at their target, opening fire on the other mech and missing. "Really, 'Warp? Try not to bounce those back up as us." He deadpans, still over the closed channel, before banking sharply, opening fire on the Autobot himself. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Sunstreaker's agility. Knifepoint's roll fails! Sunstreaker had no diufficulty diodoging the loozy shots of the two decepticons and roll out of the eway before returning fire in hearnest, aiming at the closest of the two seeker jets coming his ways, and shouting in the same time. "HA! Try to hit me at least, you morons!" Sunstreaker picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Skywarp's agility. Sunstreaker's roll fails! "Oooh, /shiny/ Autoslag, even better!" Skywarp launches a missile at Sunstreaker. "It makes the holes I'm about to make in your armor show up better!" Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Sunstreaker's agility . Skywarp's roll fails! Knifepoint rolls to try and get a better angle on the yellow mech, snickering to himself as Skywarp misses again. He lets off another burst of fire before peeling away, making sure that his shots don't ricochet off the hills and launch back up at him. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Sunstreaker's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Sunstreaker dodge Skywarp's missile but somehow manage to dodge wight in the path of Knifepoint's missile, and grunts in slight pain as his right shoulder his grazed. He narrow his optics and let out his jetpack. "Timne to play, Decrpticreeps!" And he ignite them, taking to the air aiming to land on the con's back in a caracteristic Jet Judo move. Sunstreaker picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Knifepoint's agility. Sunstreaker's roll fails! Skywarp cackles and teleports straight up to come back down in another race towards the Autobot as the yellow mech launches himself into the air. "You actually think you can beat us up here, you dumbaft?" He fires his lasers at the mech now that he doesn't have to worry about them ricocheting off the hillsides. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Sunstreaker's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Knifepoint yelps audibly when Sunstreaker tries to latch onto him, pulling up so sharply to avoid the Autobot his engines almost stall. "You piece of slag!" He shrieks, pulling around to fire off another volley of shots at the yellow mech in his anger. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Sunstreaker's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Sunstreaker is caught straight on the chest and abdomen with several laser shots and tumble to the ground, his jketpack failling and he hit it hard, tumbling several times in the dirt before crashing agaisnt a boulder. Slag, this hurts like slag, and his paintjob's scrapped... But he manage to roll back to his feet, and aim fire at Knifepoint with a snarl of both pain and rage. "You slagging GLITCH!" Sunstreaker picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Knifepoint's agility. Sunstreaker's roll fails! "Hey, leave some for me!" Skywarp whines. He twists in an improbable-looking sliding spin that somehow ends up with him facing towards the Autobot to snap off another missile as he stoops. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Sunstreaker's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Knifepoint avoids the shots with some difficulty, chuckling as Skywarp manages to miss the Autobot yet again. "You're going to do more damage to yourself than he is at this rate." He points out, rolling and firing at the yellow mech yet again in retaliation. "And I will if you can actually hit him!" Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Sunstreaker's agility. Knifepoint's roll fails! Sunstreaker starts to feel the pain in his chest and abdomen and he dodge a couple more shots, and duck behind another boulder to get some cover. That wasn't good... Not at all... Maybe he should retreat now, since he still have all his limbs attached. if Sides were here, odds would be better. He looks for an escape point, and shoot a couple more times before transforming and zipping away at full speed. Sunstreaker picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Knifepoint's agility. Sunstreaker's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! "Yeah, that's right, Autotwerp, run away like a little mechling!" Skywarp broadcasts on the open comm with a smirky tone in his voice. "oooh.... that looks like it hurts, KP." He says as the shot(s) hit his flight partner, launching a parting set of fire of his own at the fleeing Autobot! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Sunstreaker's agility . Skywarp's roll fails! "Something is /totally/ wrong with my targetting array!" Skywarp grumbles. Knifepoint lets out a flurry of curses as the Autobot's lucky shot rips into his wing, almost shearing one of the joints completely off, and it's only through sheer luck he manages to keep himself from spiralling. "No slag it hurts." He grinds out, pulling up higher as the yellow mech takes off. "Ugh... I'm going to fragging deactivate that mech next time I see him." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Sunstreaker's Logs